An application is a computer program that is developed to run in a computer operating system to complete one or more particular tasks. An application can run in a user mode, directly interacting with a user. Moreover, an application can have a visible user interface, such as a graphical user interface. The number and variety of available computing devices, including smart phones, intelligent terminals, and other computing systems, is increasing. As a result, the number of applications installed, used, and upgraded on the computing devices is constantly growing. Rapid and stable installation and upgrade of the applications is in demand.